Criminal Ghost
by Sxkxitx
Summary: Él es un agente escéptico y sin fe alguna, ella una vidente y escritora de horror y romance. Juntos deberán resolver asesinatos, enfrentarse con seres del mas allá y a sus propios demonios. —No todos los asesinos tienen pulso Sasuke-kun.
1. Prólogo

..

**Cri****_mi_****nal Gh****_os_****t**

Una joven universitaria es asesinada en un extraño hotel de la ciudad, la investigación se torna misteriosa ya que no hay sospechosos, Sasuke Uchiha se enfrentara a un nuevo caso donde el misterio y lo paranormal serán parte de su vida, él no cree en fantasmas ni siquiera cree en un Dios es entonces cuando Kakashi su jefe y encargado de la Unidad Especial lo asigna a trabajar con la escritora de noveles de horror y romance Sakura Haruno, ella es vidente y es pieza clave en los crímenes futuros que la ciudad enfrente.

Un escéptico y una creyente del más allá.

..

**_No todos los asesinos tienen pulso, Sasuke-kun_**

**_.._**

**_2015 _**

Quería esperar pero no lo haré.

Tengo esta historia en mi cabeza y computadora vagando y dando vueltas, antes que nada quise mostrarles un adelanto porque así hice el año pasado con La Primera Dama del Sonido y siento que me trajo buena vibra y suerte, quiero que **_Criminal Ghost_** sea mi bebé del 2015.

**_La Primera Dama del Sonido_** está en su recta final, estén pendientes.

Respecto a los demás fanfics he decidido pausarlos más y lo lamento mucho pero la mayoría de ellos creo que merecen revisarlos de nuevo y si todo sale bien buscare una beta para que me ayude con esos escritos.

**_NOTA: URGE UNA BETA QUE ME TENGA PACIENCIA Y ME AYUDE CON MIS BEBÉS._**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**R**especto al fanfic es una historia que quizás caiga en cliché. Intentare mantener a los personajes en su línea y esencia como tal.

_Dato curioso_, los asesinatos que citare en dicha historia en su gran mayoría serán basados en hechos reales, casos extraños o que me han llamado la atención.

Dejaré un breve adelanto, una probadita de lo que verán pronto (recuerden que soy loca y suelo adelantarme a los hechos)

**Prólogo**

Bajo de su auto y siguió a uno de los policías locales, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando recibió la llamada de su jefe. — ¿Qué tenemos, Naruto?

Se dirigió al rubio que lo esperaba en el acensor —Buenos días— respondió ironico el rubio mientras presionaba el botón del último piso del hotel —Mujer de unos veintidós años, fue hallada en uno de los tanques que suministran agua en el hotel.

Llegaron al último piso y caminaron a la puerta de salida que daba a la azote del hotel, el recorrido era molesto para un par de hombres como ellos por lo estrecho del pasillo y las diminutas escaleras, ya afuera y cerca de los grandes tanques de agua las labores de rescate para sacar al cuerpo eran minuciosamente observadas por los peritos pertinentes, el encargado del hotel y el equipo de Kakashi Hatake.

—Quiero que comiencen las averiguaciones, la familia de la victima esta próxima a llegar en un vuelo esta misma tarde.

Los dos asintieron y Kakashi se marcho para dejarlos a cargo.

—Naruto quiero que investigues cuando llego la víctima, sus movimientos, días que estuvo hospedada, quiero toda la información necesaria.

—Te daré hasta el nombre de su cachorro si es preciso— Naruto se dirijo al encargado del hotel para comenzar con las averiguaciones.

—Buenos días Sasuke, te ves más guapo que de costumbre.

Sasuke miro a la chica que recién llegaba junto a los demás miembros del equipo forense asignados, esa pelirroja era irritable pero no negaba lo buena que era en su trabajo, antropóloga forense y más cosas de las que jamás ponía atención, Karin Uzumaki podía leer los cadáveres con mucha facilidad y siempre era certera.

—Cuanto logren sacar el cuerpo quiero que me hagas saber todo, un examen de drogas, alcohol…

—No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo Sasuke, se exactamente lo que debo hacer.

Ambos miraron hacia los grandes contenedores de agua, había logrado sacar el cuerpo haciendo perforaciones alrededor del tanque, habían tenido que drenar la mayor parte del agua. Karin camino hasta el lugar junto a su equipo y comenzó a analizar la escena.

Sasuke miro por unos momentos y titubeo si debía acercarse o no, había visto infinidad de cuerpos en su vida, quemados, desmembrados incluso mutilados pero había un pequeño problema cuando se trataba del agua, se removían fibras de su pasado que aun no lograba sepultar.

Cuando niño fue marcado por la tragedia, la culpa se había convertido en su fiel compañera junto al miedo, bajo ese hombre lleno de frialdad y seriedad estaba un niño muriendo de miedo, y Sasuke buscaba callarlo, esconderlo y no dejarlo salir nunca de sus pensamientos, de su pecho.

—Por el estado del cuerpo sugiero que estuvo aquí aproximadamente una semana.

Karin reviso las manos de la víctima —Juugo toma muestras de lo que hay bajo sus uñas, quiero descartar que se defendió.

Sasuke por fin se acerco, miro fijamente a Karin — ¿No consideras que se ha defendido?

—No, a simple vista no veo marcas de defensa pero es apresurado saberlo porque el agua es buen aliado para eliminar cualquier evidencia, esto será un poco complicado.

—Sasuke, tienes que venir a ver esto— dijo Naruto mientras daba una ligera mirada al cadáver. —Pobre chica.

—Bien, ¿Qué encontraste?

—El último vídeo de seguridad, son los últimos minutos en que la víctima se vio con vida, por la descripción de los empleados usa la misma ropa que en el video.

—Karin, mantenme informado.

Dijo antes de irse con Naruto a revisar los videos de seguridad.

..

..

Más tarde en la sala de interrogatorios estaba una joven de bellos ojos verdes y cabellos de un peculiar color rosa. Era observada a través de esos cristales tan peculiares y típicos de las salas de interrogatorios, no estaba temerosa pero se sentía como en uno de sus libros, infinidad de veces había narrado escenas así, ahora sólo faltaba el interrogatorio, el momento cúspide de las preguntas disfrazadas, patrañas y demás artimañas para ejercer presión en ella y obtener información que en el mejor de los casos daría resultado pero la diferencia aquí era que ella era inocente, limpia de cualquier culpa.

—Es bonita.

—Al grano Naruto.

—Que amargado eres, toma — le dio una carpeta con los datos de la chica. —Sakura Haruno, escritora de los libros de moda _Criminal Ghost, _tiene un blog dónde comparte pequeños cuentos, avances de sus libros y fotos de su gato.

Sasuke miro a la chica— ¿Y el punto es?

—Dos horas antes de que encontraran el cuerpo de Mei Lee ella publico en su blog un pequeño relato sobre un hotel embrujado donde una chica cayo a una pileta de agua y se ahogo, describió la fachada del hotel, la descripción física de la víctima es correcta, incluso la ropa que vestía.

—Sabe demasiado pese a que tiene una apariencia inofensiva.

Sasuke entro a la pequeña sala de interrogatorios y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

—Haruno Sakura…

—Me han hecho esperar mucho agente, y no han tenido la delicadeza de ofrecerme un vaso de agua.

—Las cortesías se pierden cuando se sospecha de homicidio.

—No tiene pruebas que me vinculen a ningún crimen. Señor…

—Uchiha.

—Yo sólo asesino en mis libros, ¿Es acaso eso un crimen?

—No, pero sabe más de lo que aparenta, ¿Por qué no vamos al grano y me dice como sabía del asesinato de Mei Lee?

Sakura bajo la mirada y susurró —Así que ese es tu nombre… Mei Lee— sonrió y miro desafiante a Sasuke Uchiha —Simplemente he dado un mensaje, gracias.

Sasuke planto la mano en la mesa y provoco un sonoro ruido — ¡Basta de juegos!

—_No todos los asesinos tienen pulso, Sasuke-kun_

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquello, hace tantos años que nadie lo había llamado _Sasuke-kun_, no desde que la perdió a _ella_.

..

..

**_¿Algún comentario?_**

**_Nos leemos luego. _**

**_Búsquenme en face, SakiLovemuffin o en SasuSaku **Eternal Love** grupo y página. _**


	2. Chapter I parte I

**Gracias por los comentarios y por mostrar interés. Me anticipo a decir que disculpen mis posibles fallas en la escritura pero saben estoy estudiando mucho para mejorar. **

**Otra cosa importante es que quiero que comenten porque eso realmente me hace crecer como escritora, o al menos como la escritora que quisiera ser. **

**Cada mensaje me llena de felicidad y motivación, no se limiten a solo marcar lo bueno, también lo malo. Las críticas lejos de molestarme me ayudaran a darles calidad. **

**Ahorita me pondré a contestar mensajes, deben saber que soy malísima en ese aspecto tardo siglos pero los leo todos una y otra vez.** **Sobre el fanfic deben saber que hay cosas sobrenaturales, toques psicológicos, policiacos y una gran inspiración por parte de la serie Bones, ojo no es adaptación ni nada simplemente hay datos o detalles que se asemejan pero es que amo esta serie y ha sido pieza fundamental para animarme a escribir esta historia. Gracias por todo y espero que les guste. **

**Facebook: SakiLovemuffin :) **

**pd. lamento si se distorsiona el texto, no se que paisa :( lo cuelgo y se ve raro...**

**Capítulo 1 Water parte I**

El agua es un elemento potencial, da vida y también la quita. Es el aliado perfecto para aquellos que buscan borrar las huellas culposas de sus fechorías, durante varias semanas los huéspedes de un hotel concurrido de la ciudad bebieron, se bañaron y refrescaron sus rostros soñolientos con la esencia del cadáver de una joven universitaria que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

El extraño olor del agua y su apariencia turbia fue la llamada de atención para que uno de los miembros de trabajo del hotel se escabullera en los grandes tanques de agua y encontrara con terror el cuerpo putrefacto de la chica que había desaparecido, un manto verde cubría parte del agua pero a simple vista se podría apreciar la falda oscura y ese suéter rojo que llevaba la universitaria antes de su muerte.

¿Cómo llego ahí?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Quién es el culpable de tal atroz crimen? ¿Un simple accidente?, ¿Las drogas o el alcohol figuran en la escena? O ¿acaso será posible que en tan concurrido hotel se hospede un asesino sediento de muerte y misterio?

…

.

…

Bajó del lujoso auto de Madara y se despido con un corto beso en la mejilla, camino hasta el pórtico y agito su mano en muestra de despedida y entro a la casa de fachada antigua, se asomo a la sala de invitados y miro a su casera, la rubia de ojos miel la miro acusadoramente y Sakura no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y sentarse frente a la madura mujer.

—Creí que odiabas a Madara, pero hoy lo has llamado. La rubia suspiro con frustración y volvió a mover sus cartas—Él no me gusta Sakura, hay algo en Madara que no acaba de convencerme, las cartas no me revelan la verdad, son borrosas.

—Las cartas no muestran nada porque no hay nada malo en él, Tsunade él me quiere y cuida, es un amigo sincero en este mundo lleno de dolor— esta última palabra estaba llena de melancolía.

—Eres ingenua y tonta— agrego la rubia mientras rascaba su nariz— Yo jamás me he equivocado respecto a mis presentimientos. Tsunade era tan vieja como la mesa donde estaban sus cartas pero se conservaba muy bien. A Sakura no le cabía la menor duda de que ella sabía de la vida, que sus experiencias amorosas y dolorosas no eran cuento.

Pero también sentía que a veces ese dolor y rencor a los hombres la hacía desconfiar hasta del tendero de la esquina. Madara era su amigo y pese a sus constantes insinuaciones para entablar una relación de índole romántica, él jamás se había sobrepasado y eso era un punto a su favor.

—Estaré bien, sólo debes confiar un poquito— dijo Sakura haciendo una seña con sus dedos como si tomara una pizca de sal. Tsunade cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajearse las sienes —Me alteras Sakura Haruno, me alteras mucho.

Sakura se puso de pie y no respondió, cuando la jaqueca aparecía era mejor alejarse de Tsunade, pero a pesar de su mal humor y mal genio era la única familia que tenía, esa pensión había llena los huecos que dejo la partida de sus padres. Camino por las grandes escaleras y después entro a la primera habitación que se podía percibir, dejo su bolsa sobre la cama, tiro sus zapatos y se saco el sujetador lanzándolo a un rincón de la habitación, camino hacia su pequeño escritorio de cedro y encendió el monitor de su computadora, comenzó a escribir.

…

**...**

Sasuke jugueteaba con su bolígrafo, no dejaba de golpetear contra su escritorio, fuera de su oficina el ajetreo era normal, cada agente en sus casos, fiscales que sólo aparecían para joder un rato la existencia y muchos archivos aplastando los escritorios de los que ahí laboraban, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros.

—Kakashi menciono que necesitabas charlar— dijo Shikamaru Nara, el miembro más prometedor del departamento de psicología criminal, su padre era un prodigio y él no era la excepción. Podían descifrar en un instante las palabras de un asesino. En su lista de criminales estaban psicópatas con coeficientes intelectuales elevados pero todos de algún modo caían en los engaños armados de los Nara y su equipo. —Largo de aquí Nara, no necesito tu psicoanálisis.

El chico no obedeció y por el contrario tomo asiento frente al Uchiha —Es claro que algo te molesta, aparte de que tienes dos semanas sin presentarte en mi oficina.

—No he ido por qué no lo necesito— había infinidad de cosas que Sasuke Uchiha odiaba y una de ellas era la terapia que debían tomar cada seis meses. Estaba en el reglamento pero él solía pasar dichas reglas por la suela de sus zapatos.

—Son protocolos Sasuke, yo no hice las reglas— contesto Nara con una cara despreocupada y encogiendo los hombros.

Sasuke dejo el bolígrafo y puso ambos brazos sobre el escritorio. —Hay algo que me está molestando.

—Debo suponer que trata sobre la chica del tanque, ¿Me equivoco? — Shikamaru suspiro con aburrimiento — Leí el caso y supongo que te molesta las pocas pistas que se obtuvieron hasta ahora, pero creo que has enfrentado cosas peores.

—No es eso, no del todo— miro fijamente a Shikmaru, le costaba mucho trabajo entablar una charla pero Shikamaru era tan diferente a Naruto que posiblemente por eso le resultaba a veces, solo a veces ser más abierto con el Nara.

—La chica que trajo Naruto. No ha dejado de estar pasando en mi mente.

Shikamaru mostró interés tomando otra postura, no era cosa de todos los días ver a Sasuke así y todo por causa de una mujer. Había visto a la chica ese día y no negaba lo bonita que era, menudita pero atractiva, con curvas ligeras pero las necesarias. Ojos realmente expresivos. Y No es que Nara fuera un pervertido o un galán, pero era observador y aparte a él le gustaban rubias y eso no era un secreto.

Pero retomando lo importante asumió que posiblemente se debía a su pasado. Posiblemente esa chica le había recordado algo que movió fibras de su cuerpo. Años atrás había conocido a Sasuke después de que este fuera dado de baja por unos meses por mala actitud en el trabajo, durante su terapia Nara indago por aquellos fantasmas que afligían el alma y mente de Sasuke, era tan complejo como mar, era tan profundo como el mar e incierto al mismo tiempo.

—Posiblemente ella removió algo del pasado. ¿Es eso posible?

—Totalmente. Me ha llamado como ella solía hacerlo…

Shikamaru comenzaba a comprender la magnitud del tema. Meses atrás había charlado sobre ello. Ese sufijo "Kun" calaba en lo más honde de su frio e indiferente ser. —Sasuke, ¿Cuántas veces has visitado el cementerio desde lo que ocurrió?

—Ni una sola vez —respondió tajante— Jamás le encontré sentido a charlar con una lapida. Es estúpido, inútil e irrelevante.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta—Te doy una semana para que vayas a mi oficina. Si no es así tendré que pedir tu baja Sasuke. Sasuke frunció el seño

— ¡Joder, Nara!

—Lo lamento pero no pareces estar completamente bien como para seguir en este caso, a veces Sasuke estamos tan rotos por dentro que simplemente no podemos reparar nada a nuestro alrededor. No importa que tan bueno seas en la alfarería si tus dedos están rotos. Shikamaru se marcho dejando a Sasuke con un amargo sabor de boca. En resumidas cuentas él era consciente de que emocionalmente era un incompetente.

_**¿Algún comentario?**_


End file.
